The origin of the Alien Sex Spray
by christine.liddle.397
Summary: Where did the sex spray from episode one come from? And how did Owen know what it did? Well find out! This story is 16 (I dont care if you're not I am just warning you!) Contains adults themes, and strong language.


In episode one Owen uses a pheromone spray making any person want to...well jump his bones! This story is set before Gwen, and will include Suzie. Now Suzie was only in two episodes so its hard to capture her character, but I will try my best! I hope you like this story, its how Torchwood found the alien sex spray, so please read, enjoy and of course review! When I read reviews I'm like a kid at Christmas!

"Jack! Take a left then a right. Owen take the third exit onto Caywain street." Tosh shouted down the comns. Jack ran as fast as he could with Suzie following behind. As the two of them went on foot Owen was in the SUV. The team had been following a signal for sometime. "Guys your almost there, its the warehouse on the left!" Tosh informed them. "Ok Tosh we're almost there, any idea what we're dealing with?" Jack held his hand to his ear. "No idea, sorry." Tosh apologized. The SUV pulled up as Jack and Suzie approached. "Ok guys we've no idea what we're dealing with, so guns at the ready, and stay alert!" he informed his other team members. The team burst in through the warehouse following Jack. They came face to face with an unknown alien glowing brightly. The alien lunged towards them only to be stopped by the three bullets in his head. "Nice work team, we better get this back to the hub for an autopsy." he addressed Owen and Suzie. They all looked down upon the big green alien, that resembled a Slitheen in a way. The team lifted the body, with difficulty, and loaded it into the back of the hub. "Shouldn't we check to see if anything's been left behind?" Suzie asked. Jack looked at her, with a strange look. "Ok... I doubt it but sure go check" he told her. A few minutes later Suzie returned with a small bottle in her hand. "Found this, nothing else, no idea what it is. We ought to put it in the archives Jack." she suggested. _Good old Suzie, always professional. A second in command you can rely on_thought Jack.

As the team entered the hub, Tosh approached them. "How'd it go guys." she asked. Jack and Owen let out exasperated sigh. They were both struggling to carry the alien body. "I thought the corpse in our hands is obvious. It tried to attack us. We shot it." stated Owen. _Why is he always so rude and blunt_thought Toshiko. "Ignore him Tosh. Oh we found an artefact. Don't know what it is." Suzie said as she headed to her desk. "It's probably just some alien aftershave." Owen shouted as he headed to the autopsy bay. Owen worked for hours dissecting the body, finding nothing particularly interesting, whilst Suzie, Tosh and Jack did paperwork. "Guys boardroom meeting" shouted Jack from his office.

"So guys, Owen dissected the body, didn't find anything interesting. And we found an artefact. So any idea what it is guys." Jack held up the bottle to everyone. Ianto walked through the door "Coffee." he put the tray in the middle of the table. "Where you been all day?" Jack asked. "No where just down in the archives..." Ianto said. _How long till they find Lisa?_Thought Ianto. "Ok so guys?" He looked at the bottle. Owen grabbed it from him and sprayed it into the air around them. "Its probably just alien perfume or air freshener." he said as he sprayed. Jack grabbed the bottle angrily. "OWEN! It could be poison or acidic or god know what, you moron!" Jack shouted with rage. Then suddenly he sat down and tugged at his shirt. "What's wrong?" Suzie asked. Jack looked at her _God I want to shag her. Jesus._"Nothing I just...I...feel a bit warm." he stuttered. "Me too Jack" Tosh said. "And me" said Ianto. "Anyone else?" Jack questioned. Owen nodded. Suddenly Tosh was squirming in her seat. "Jack I feel a bit...strange." _Oh god, Tosh, calm down, Jesus Jack looks so hot, and Ianto, has he been working out?_Tosh thought. Suddenly she leapt from her seat and lunged at Jack. He backed away. "It must be the spray guys, it must be really strong pheromones', let's try control ourselves and not do anything we'll regret tomorrow" Jack told his team as Tosh desperately tried to get him to touch her.

"Tosh, please, I want to, I feel it to, but we shouldn't" Jack told her meanwhile Suzie and Owen had given up on self control and were already kissing each other hard. Owen pushed her onto the table and ripped open her shirt. He ran his hands down her body as Suzie moaned. In the corner Ianto watched desperately needing to fuck somebody, he rubbed himself through his trousers. Ianto gave up and joined Tosh in the corner with Jack. "Well it is my lucky day." said Jack cheekily. _Sod self control, I got me a hot guy and a hot girl wanting to jump my bones._Jack thought. Tosh fell back in the seat as Jack unbuttoned her jeans; Ianto on the other hand had already succeeding in getting the captains trousers, shoes, socks and boxers already off. How he managed that, they will never know. Jack knelt between Toshiko's legs and carefully reached up her skirt to pull down he lace panties. He looked at her and smiled as his head delved between her legs. The things that tongue did, oh god. Jack teased her at first. Planting kissed around her pussy, then slowly and gently licking her up and down. Then he focused on her clit, sucking, licking and occasionally biting. "Jack please...I want your fingers inside me." Tosh moaned. The captain, happily obliged as thrust two fingers into her curving upwards making sure he hit the sweet spot, as he carried on the assault with his tongue.

Jack gave up and plunged his already throbbing cock into her. "Harder..." Tosh groaned. Jack thrust into her harder and faster. Then suddenly he stopped as he felt Ianto plunge into him from behind. Owen had Suzie flat on her back as he fucked her. "Owen...oh god OWEN!" Suzie felt herself getting close so did Tosh, and Jack and Ianto. Suzie came around Owens cock and minutes later Owen filled her with his juices. Ianto increased in speed and Tosh thrusted her hips towards Jack. "Please Jack...I'm so close..." she cried. Jack pushed as hard as he could into her and felt her tighten around him as she screamed incoherently. It only took a few more thrusts from Ianto, and into Tosh before he too came. "Oh god sir..." Ianto groaned thrusting into Jacks tight space. "Yes Ianto, come for me, come for me." this was all he needed, and he cried out as he came inside his boss.

2 hours later...Jack woke up around his team members, most half naked. His team lay on the floor, except Suzie and Tosh, Suzie asleep on the table and Tosh in a chair. "Guys..." he said. His team stirred. "What happened?" Tosh asked as she opened her eyes. "I think we may have under estimated the power of that spray. Its dangerous it needs to be in the secure archives." Jack told his team as they desperately tried to find their clothes and get dressed. "Ermm. right you lot can go home. Come in on Monday. And lets not talk about this ever again." The team left embarrassed but feeling strangely satisfied and happy. Jack locked up the spray and hoped it would never be used again, but then a thought occurred to him. _There's the CCTV footage from the board room._He grinned and headed for his computer...


End file.
